Kidz Bop Justin's Version Of Mediamass
Kidz Bop is a brand of compilation albums featuring kids performing today’s biggest hits. The series was developed by Razor & Tie co-founders Cliff Chenfeld and Craig Balsam[1] in October 2000.[2] The albums are composed of popular songs that chart high on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] and/or receive heavy airplay from contemporary hit radio stations several months ahead of each album's release. The songs are performed by kids and make use of lyrical edits to make the songs more appropriate for children & families. Over 15 million KIDZ BOP albums have been sold.[3] Since its debut in 2001, KIDZ BOP has expanded significantly to include merchandise, music videos, talent search competitions and The KIDZ BOP Kids who are the face of the brand. The KIDZ BOP Kids are chosen http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Kidz_Bop_logo.jpg Kidz Bop logo Albumshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kidz_Bop&action=edit&section=1 edit KIDZ BOP Kidshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kidz_Bop&action=edit&section=2 edit 3rd Grouphttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kidz_Bop&action=edit&section=3 edit KIDZ BOP 25 to present *Grant Knoche *Ashlynn Chong *Matt Martinez *Bredia Santoro *Jayna Brown--KIDZ BOP 26 2nd Grouphttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kidz_Bop&action=edit&section=4 edit KIDZ BOP 20 to KIDZ BOP 24 *Steffan Argus *Eva Agathis *Elijah Johnson/EJ (currently a member of boy band Mindless Behavior) *Charisma Kain (currently on AwesomenessTV) *Hanna Yorke 1st Grouphttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kidz_Bop&action=edit&section=5 edit KIDZ BOP 16 to KIDZ BOP 19 *Dana Vaughns (currently in boy band IM5) *Valerie Gaitan *Harrison Moulton *Kyra Green *Becca King Notable KIDZ BOP Alumnihttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kidz_Bop&action=edit&section=6 edit *Sinai Rose—Wrote "LOL" on KIDZ BOP 16 and "Sounds Like A Hit" on KIDZ BOP 17 *Zendaya—KIDZ BOP 15 *Ross Lynch—KIDZ BOP 13 to KIDZ BOP 15 *Jake Short—KIDZ BOP 13 *Noah Munck—KIDZ BOP 14 *Olivia Holt—KIDZ BOP 14 *Spencer Locke—KIDZ BOP: Everyone's A Star (DVD) *Rebecca "Becky" Marie Gomez (also known by her stage name Becky G) -- KIDZ BOP 19 *Kiana Brown—Winner of KIDZ BOP's KIDZ Star USA in 2011 *Jayna Brown—KIDZ BOP 26 Compilation albumshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kidz_Bop&action=edit&section=7 edit *''Kidz Bop Christmas'' (2002) *''Kidz Bop Karaoke'' (2004) *''Kidz Bop Gold'' (2004) *''Kidz Bop Halloween'' (2004) *''Los Kidz Bop'' (2005) *''Kidz Bop Hanukkah'' (2005) *''Kidz Bop Kids: A Very Merry Kidz Bop'' (2006) *''Kidz Bop Karaoke: Words on screen'' (2005) *''More Kidz Bop Gold'' (December 29, 2007) *''Kidz Bop Sports Jamz'' (2007) *''A Kidz Bop Valentine'' (2007) *''Kidz Bop Country'' (2007) *''The Coolest Kidz Bop Christmas Ever'' (2007) *''Kidz Bop 80s Gold'' (2008) *''Kidz Bop Halloween: The Spookiest Songs'' (2008) *''Kidz Bop American Starz'' (2009) *''Kidz Bop Greatest Hits'' (2009) *''Kidz Bop Car Songs'' (2009) *''Kidz Bop Christmas Party'' (2010) *''Kidz Bop Dance Party!'' (2010) *''Kidz Bop: Halloween Hits!'' (2012) *''Kidz Bop Ultimate Hits'' (2012) *''Kidz Bop Party Hits!'' (2013) *''Kidz Bop Party Pop!'' (2014) *''Kidz Bop Christmas Wish List'' (2014) Chart performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kidz_Bop&action=edit&section=8 edit The Kidz Bop Kids were [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_(magazine) Billboard's] No. 1 Kids' Album Artist of 2010,[6] 2011,[7] 2012,[8] and 2013.[9] Kidz Bop 26, released in July 2014, marked the franchise's 40th charting album on the Billboard 200.[10] Since the brand's debut in 2001, 14.9 million Kidz Bop albums and 4.04 million track downloads have been sold.[11] Tourshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kidz_Bop&action=edit&section=9 edit *''Kidz Bop 'Dream Big, Sing Loud' Tour'' (2014) *''Kidz Bop Tour'' (2013) *''Kidz Bop World Tour'' (2008) *''Ethan Bortnick Tour'' (2012) *''Kidz Bop Play Tour'' (2001) Related projectshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kidz_Bop&action=edit&section=10 edit "Dream Big, Sing Loud" Tourhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kidz_Bop&action=edit&section=11 edit The Kidz Bop Kids’ nationwide tour promoted KIDZ BOP 26 in over 40 cities in 2014. Major markets included New York, Los Angeles, Dallas, Chicago, Atlanta and more.[12] Kidz Bop World Tourhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kidz_Bop&action=edit&section=12 edit The Kidz Bop World Tour was a nationwide rock concert for kids featuring child and adult performers backed by a full rock band which kicked off in the fall of 2007 in Minneapolis at Target Center. The ensembles were chosen from a nationwide talent search and featured Mary Sarah Gross, Markelle Gay, Kristian Real, David Schiavone, Elizabeth Bashian and Brianna Komadina. The tour traveled the upper Midwest and east coast comprising some 29 shows during a 6 month run. Kidz Star USA Talent Searchhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kidz_Bop&action=edit&section=13 edit In 2010, Kidz Bop launched KIDZ Star USA, a national talent search for kids 15 and under. In 2010, Hunter Pecunia, from Dallas, Texas won the first KIDZ Star USA Competition. In 2011, Kiana Brown from Phoenix, Arizona, became the second KIDZ Star and won a recording contract from RCA Records.[13][14] American Idol (Season 8) winner, Kris Allen, was a celebrity judge and mentor for the competition. Dallas Wayde was the 2012 Winner with Gavin Degraw as his celebrity mentor.[15] Isabel Lacatus was the 2013 winner with Jennette McCurdy as her celebrity mentor.[16] Websitehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kidz_Bop&action=edit&section=14 edit In 2006, Kidz Bop relaunched the brands' website, KidzBop.com, as a video sharing and social networking site for kids and tweens. As of December 2010, the website surpassed 900,000 registered users. The website is free and earns money from advertisements. In 2014 the website no longer was a social network. SiriusXM Radiohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kidz_Bop&action=edit&section=15 edit In January 2012, Kidz Bop launched its first radio show on SiriusXM Radio.[17] Kidz Bop Block Party airs every Friday at 6pm est on Kids Place Live (Channel 78). In January 2014, KIDZ BOP and SiriusXM Launched KIDZ BOP Radio, a 24/7 channel dedicated to playing KIDZ BOP music (Channel 77).[18] Kidz Bop Bookshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kidz_Bop&action=edit&section=16 edit As of 2014, Kidz Bop released seven Kidz Bop Books:[19] *''Kidz Bop: Be a Pop Star!'' by Kimberly Potts (2011) *''Kidz Bop Plus One'' by Bethany Bryan (2011) *''Kidz Bop: A Rockin' Fill-In Story'' by Bethany Bryan (2011) *''Kidz Bop 19 Magazine'' (2010) *''Kidz Bop 20 Magazine'' (2011) *''Kidz Bop 21 Magazine'' (2012) *''Kidz Bop 25 Magazine'' (2014) *''Kidz Bop 26 Magazine'' (2014) Video gameshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kidz_Bop&action=edit&section=17 edit *''Kidz Bop Dance Party: The Video Game'' - September 2010 Referenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kidz_Bop&action=edit&section=18 edit #'Jump up ^' "'Kidz' Titles Bring Pop Songs to Youngsters". Billboard. Retrieved September 16, 2011. #'Jump up ^' "KIDZ BOP MediaRoom" #'Jump up ^' Christman, Ed (May 23, 2014). "Disney Possible Buyer of Kidz Bop Series". Billboard. Retrieved 2014-11-20. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kidz_Bop#cite_ref-BBChart_4-0 Jump up to: a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kidz_Bop#cite_ref-BBChart_4-1 ''b] All Music - Kidz Bop - Charts and Awards #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kidz_Bop#cite_ref-RIAA_5-0 Jump up to: a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kidz_Bop#cite_ref-RIAA_5-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kidz_Bop#cite_ref-RIAA_5-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kidz_Bop#cite_ref-RIAA_5-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kidz_Bop#cite_ref-RIAA_5-4 e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kidz_Bop#cite_ref-RIAA_5-5 ''f] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kidz_Bop#cite_ref-RIAA_5-6 g''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kidz_Bop#cite_ref-RIAA_5-7 ''h] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kidz_Bop#cite_ref-RIAA_5-8 i] RIAA Gold and Platinum - Kidz Bop #'Jump up ^' "Best of 2010: Kid Album Artist". Billboard. Retrieved March 16, 2012. #'Jump up ^' "Best of 2011: Kid Album Artist". Billboard. Retrieved March 16, 2012. #'Jump up ^' "Best of 2012: Kid Album Artist". Billboard. Retrieved February 17, 2014. #'Jump up ^' "Best of 2013: Kid Album Artist". Billboard. Retrieved February 17, 2014. #'Jump up ^' Caulfield, Keith. "Kidz Bop Charts 40th Album". http://www.billboard.com/. Billboard Magazine. Retrieved 29 July 2014. #'Jump up ^' Christman, Ed (October 24, 2014). "Razor & Tie Buys Back Kidz Bop". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved October 24, 2014. #'Jump up ^' ""Dream Big, Sing Loud" Tour Dates". kidzbop.com. © 2014 KIDZ BOP LLC. Retrieved 14 May 2014. #'Jump up ^' "KIDZ Star USA Talent Search 2011 Winner". KIDZBOP.com. Retrieved March 16, 2012. #'Jump up ^' "Phoenix teen Kiana Brown wins 'KIDZ Bop' talent search". azcentral.com. Retrieved March 16, 2012. #'Jump up ^' http://kidzbop.mediaroom.com/index.php?s=2429&item=122486 #'Jump up ^' http://kidzbop.mediaroom.com/index.php?s=2429&item=122506 #'Jump up ^' "KIDZ BOP and SiriusXM Launch New Interactive Radio Show for Kids, [http://www.kidzbop.com/fan-pages/Music---Genre/KIDZCAST/KIDZ-BOP-Block-Party-Official-Fan-Page KIDZ BOP Block Party!"]. Yahoo. Retrieved March 14, 2012. #'Jump up ^' "KIDZ BOP Launches KIDZ BOP Radio on Sirius XM". #'Jump up ^' "KIDZ BOP Hits the Books!". PR Newswire. Retrieved March 14, 2012. External linkshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kidz_Bop&action=edit&section=19 edit *Official website *Kidz Bop at YouTube Category:Kids Bop Category:Justin's Favorite Singers Category:MediaMass Category:People that Should Be in Mediamass Culture